Shadow
Shadow Some rogues choose to delve into the intricacies of shadow magic, using its unique powers to enhance their skills in stealth and deception. These rogues are a very diverse subset, from simple thieves to hired killers to highly trained bounty hunters. By learning how to separate their shadow from their body, shadow rogues become difficult to catch and even harder to kill. Bonus Cantrips When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain the umbraturgy cantrip and the dueling shadows cantrip. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Severed Shadow Starting at 3rd level, you can separate your shadow from your body, creating a shadowy replica of yourself. This replica looks like a three-dimensional silhouette of yourself, and is completely opaque and solid. As a bonus action on your turn, you may separate your shadow and then move it up to your speed as part of the same action. The shadow shares your statistics, and can perform all movements that you would be able to, making ability checks as normal for movements like jumping or rolling, but it cannot take any actions. The shadow is susceptible to attacks and shares your AC, and if it takes any damage it immediately disappears. On subsequent turns until you reunite with your shadow, you may use your bonus action to move it another 30 feet, up to a maximum of 120 feet away from your current location. While your shadow is separated from you, you no longer cast a shadow. As a bonus action on your turn, you may choose to teleport to the location of your shadow, reuniting yourself with it. Once you reunite with your shadow, you can’t separate from it again until you complete a short or long rest. Deceiving Darkness Starting at 9th level, you have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks if you are in dim light or darkness. Shadow Simulacrum At 13th level, you gain greater control over your shadow. When your shadow is separated from you, you can also have it perform the Help action as part of the bonus action required to move it, and your shadow can also manipulate objects weighing up to 25 pounds. Master of Shadows When you reach 17th level, you have gained ultimate control over your shadow. When you sever your shadow, it can be separated from your current location by up to 500 feet, and you may use your bonus action to switch from using its senses to using your own, or back again. Additionally, you no longer have to complete a short or long rest to use the feature again. Dueling Shadow Transmutation cantrip Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 feet Components: V, S Duration: Instantaneous Choose two creatures within range that are within 5 feet of each other. Each target must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d4 necrotic damage as their shadows lash out at each other. If one of the creatures moves before the start of your next turn, both targets must repeat the saving throw as the shadows lash out again, dealing another 1d4 necrotic damage The spell's damage increases by 1d4 when you reach 5th level (2d4), 11th level (3d4), and 17th level (4d4). Umbraturgy Transmutation cantrip Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S Duration: Up to 1 hour You compel shadows to create one of the following effects at a point you can see within range: • The shadow of a creature or object changes size or shape, up to a maximum of double or half its normal size. This effect lasts for up to 1 minute, or until it moves • You cause shadows to conceal a creature in dim light or darkness, giving them advantage on their next Dexterity (Stealth) check within the next minute as long as they remain in the dim light or darkness. • A creature or object’s shape becomes either harder or softer, making its form either easier or harder to discern from the shape of the shadow. This effect lasts for up to 1 hour. If you cast this spell multiple times, you can have no more than two of its non-instantaneous effects active at a time, and you can dismiss such an effect as an action.